Mobile devices are carried by a user throughout most or all of a day. During the day, the user may encounter many different environments, each with a different background noise characteristic and other acoustic effects. Mobile devices employ noise cancelling to take into account the environmental changes and improve the user's experience while using the mobile device. Environmental changes may change due to a number of factors within or outside of the user's control. Although some noise cancelling techniques exist, further improvements in noise cancelling can further improve the audio quality and user experience when receive audio output from an electronic device.
Shortcomings mentioned here are only representative and are included simply to highlight that a need exists for improved electrical components, particularly for audio components employed in consumer-level devices, such as mobile phones. Embodiments described herein address certain shortcomings but not necessarily each and every one described here or known in the art.